


Dance With Me Under the Moon Lit Sky, Baby

by Bluegamerchick



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Dancing and Singing, Full Moon, Gen, Higgins can sing, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, Petra you are only mention, Slow Dancing, Starry Sky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Junie finds some old relics, that turn out to be a turntable and records! Unlucky, or lucky, enough her rival so happens to be walking by to hear the music.Semi squeal to "Bright Day Mayhem", but can be read as a stand alone





	Dance With Me Under the Moon Lit Sky, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So more Junie and Higgins.
> 
> This time, with singing!

It had taken Junie awhile how to figure out to even use the thing, but when she did, she was almost beaming. She was so happy Petra was kind of enough on how to work the dang thing in the first place.

She rubbed her hand down the edges of the device. It semi remind her of the loudspeakers she had made before for commissions, yet, this thing seemed more nicer. Although, she would admit the scratches and dents were annoying to come across. Junie shrugged though, she could probably just buff them out and give it a clean coat of paint. A small sigh left her lips at the thought of trying to find paint, especially paint that wouldn't damage the wood. Knowing her luck, she would have to wrestle it out of that merchant.

"I'll deal with it when the time comes" Junie said mostly to herself.

Junie turned her attention with the records Petra was able to recover in a limit amount of time. She grabbed at one at random and fumbled with it. Luckily for her, it came out with quick ease and she didn't end up getting injured by it, which was a bonus, of course. She placed the record with a careful touch, fearing if she didn't, she would end up shattering the entire thing. Once in, she put down the weird pointing thing, that Petra probably did explain what it was, but she didn't hear, down on the record.

A beautiful melody filled the nighttime air. Junie was a bit taken back by the fact it still work, but smiled. She let herself listen to the song, as it surrounded her. It had an almost upbeat feel to it that could help but, bounce a bit to. Before she knew it, she was swaying and doing small twirls as she listened.

Unknown to her, Higgins was walking by. He had just come back from the Amber Island. To say he was not in a good mood, was a understatement. Higgins was beyond annoyed. Besides the fact, his rival was quick enough to finish the bridge, she had gotten another commission just as quickly. Not to mention, he sorta got chewed out by the Civil Corps that morning for trying to get a free pickaxe off of his rival. He was mostly grumbling to himself until the music from the record hit him.

He knew that song.

He knew that sing way to well.

It was one of the many relics his pa had before he. Before he..-

Higgins shook his head and turned to see the sound's source. Turned out, it was coming from his rival's yard because of course it was. He slightly pouted but, still walked over. The music got stronger and he let it wash over him, calming him down a bit. It also gave him a chance to scan and look around his rival's place.

Speaking of rival, when Higgins's eye finally fell on her, her had to hold back laughter. She was dancing, well, he hopes she was dancing because in all honesty she looked like some exotic bird trying to take flight or do a mating dance. He had to hold back laughter. Even then, she had some rhythm going on even if it was horrible. He just shrugged it off, at least he knew he had something he could past her by with. Higgins leaned against the fence, watching, although he was mostly listening to the music. He didn't even realize he was humming the tune.

As Junie dance, or tried to, she could hear...singing? She stopped in her tracks to listen to it.

"Fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars, let me see what spring it like on Jupiter and Mars" The voice was gentle and strong, yet familiar?

She turned to the source and was staring directly at-

"Higgins?!" The other builder nearly choked on his words.

Higgins could feel his face go beet red. He tried to regain so composure, "Y-yes?" He mentally kicked himself for of nervous he sounded.

"You can sing?" Junie ran up to him, curiosity shinning in her very light blue eyes.

While most of the time, Higgins would love to rub it in her face that he could do anything, singing, singing was not one of those things. Singing was something he did, by himself, alone, in his workshop, buried under the noise of furnaces and saws. It was not something he would like to make public, at all. He tried to take step back, but was too late as Junie grabbed his hands.

His scarred up hands from years of working and getting into fist fights.

He let out an audible gulp.

"Your voice is so amazing, Higs!" Junie exclaimed, smiling at him.

Wait, what?

"R-really?" Higgins was a bit shocked, he could feel himself smile.

Junie nodded happily, smiling at him. " Can you sing some more for me? Please?" She asked.

Higgins snapped a bit back to reality, and turned his head. "Pff, w-why would I do something like tha-" "Pretty please with sugar on top" Junie asked again, interrupting him, and giving him the best puppy dog eyes.

Higgins suddenly felt very weak, it also dawned on him, she never let go of his hand.

This, this felt oddly wrong to him.

They were rivals, no? They should be fighting and arguing, not having a friendly chat and-

"S-sure..." Higgins said quietly, turning his head and averting his eyes from her.

HE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE SINGING FOR HER!

He could hear his head scream at him, he was going to make himself a fool, yet he took a deep breath and began singing again.

"In other words, hold my hand. In other words, Baby kiss me"

Junie happily listen, there was something about Higgins's singing that felt right to her.

"Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for. All I worship and adore"

Junie began swaying to it, offering her hand to Higgins. The other was taken back, but went with the flow.

Hopping over the fence just to reach, Higgins took her hand. He began to lead the two, not really trusting Junie to dance. 

"And you can dance well, full of surprise, aren't you" Junie teased, laughing.

Higgins blushed at the tease.

This was so wrong. They were rivals. Rivals! Rivals don't do this! They do rival things, like pushing each other downstairs. Not dancing nor singing to each other.

Yet, Higgins ignored this lost to sound of the music.

"In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you."

Junie couldn't help but, snort at that. Higgins let out a chuckle.

The two danced around under the moonlit sky. It felt almost natural to Higgins. He could hear himself laugh and could feel a smile on his face, refusing to leave. All while Junie's own laugh and smile filled his ears and eyes.

"Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for. All I worship and adore."

Higgins spun Junie around, and ended up wrapping his arms around her and then letting go.

"In other words, please be true. It other words, in other words."

Higgins ended up dipping Junie, her laughter steadying into a sweet giggle.

"I love....."

Reality ht Higgins like a brick and he ended up dropping Junie. His face had gone comeplety red.

Before Junie could even recover and ask what that was for, Higgins stormed off, mumbling something about how this was a waste of his time. All while Junie sat there confused as all get out.

Higgins slammed his workshop door closed and slide down the door.

He wanted to punch her in the face. He should have just said no and left, but he didn't. He stuck around and dance and sung with her. Under a moonlit sky, with the starts above being their only watchers. It was all so sweet and loving that it made want to vomit.

They were rivals! It should stay that way!

He should have stopped after he sung the fourth part of the song, he shouldn't had even agreed to sing in the first place!

But, then why did his heart ache after leaving her like that?

He shook his head. Maybe he was just coming down with something. That was the only logical reason.

Higgins walked past his coffee table and noticed that Light forsaken necklace. He should had tossed that thing in the garbage, but he didn't. Higgins shook his head and reasoned with himself. It was free and it he had to do something with those forsaking seashell necklace, well, hey, he had a freebie.

He rubbed at his eyes. By the Light, he was tried. Maybe that's why he acted that way, he was just tried. Yes, that had to be it.

It couldn't because he-

No..., him being tried was the only reason.

It had to be the only reason.


End file.
